One shot bumblebee
by tandemX
Summary: One shot de RWBY, esta vez aunque sea raro quien esta en aprietos es Yang. Situado durante las clases en la academia (mal summary pero es mi primer fanfic tengan compasión)


En Beacon había una paz temporal que los ciudadanos disfrutaban y los cazadores toleraban con aburrimiento. Hacía meses que la tranquilidad era rara vez interrumpida por robos menores o disturbios causados por cazadores fuera de control, no solo del equipo RWBY pero si, principalmente este equipo eran quienes se salían un poco de control por la emoción que siempre las invade en sus misiones o paseos.

Este día en específico todo se veía tranquilo en la academia, Ruby, Weiss y Yang se encontraban en su habitación con un Zwei más inquieto de lo habitual

-Parece que se acabó la comida de Zwei- comento la menor del equipo

\- ¿En serio? con todas las latas de comida que envió papá pensé que no se acabaría- contesta la rubia sin prestar mucha atención mientras sigue haciendo ejercicio, no es que no le interese, pero estaba a mitad de una serie de abdominales y no quería perder la cuenta

-Puede ser que con por carita encantadora es difícil negarle una lata extra- comentaba la reina de hielo a modo de confesión, pero sin tener que asumir la culpa del todo

-Weeeeiss- decía Ruby conteniendo un poco la risa- creo que debes dejar de consentirlo tanto, pensábamos que esa comida duraría más tiempo y no hemos buscado donde venden esa marca, es tu favorita verdad Zwei lindo hermoso - dice mientras le aprieta los cachetes a su mascota

-Mmm si, tal vez no fue una buena idea pero no pude evitarlo- contesta de mientras mira a Ruby jugar con Zwei y prestarle poca atención- Ajam... Muy bien Ruby te acompañare a buscar más comida para el pequeño, no me gustaría que pase hambre por un descuido mío

-Yeeeey día de compras con Zwei -dice justo antes de helarse con la mirada de su compañera de equipo - y con Weiss claro -contesta con un poco de temor- ¿tu también vienes Yang?

La rubia que había perdido e hilo de la conversación por seguir con su ejercicio solo miro por un segundo a su hermana antes de sonreír y negar la invitación

-Lo siento hermanita pero quiero darme una ducha y además no quiero oír todos los peros que pueda poner la ice queen, diviértanse

Ruby no lo había pensado hasta que lo menciono su hermana, tendría que ir de compras con Weiss y sus altos estándares, un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo justo antes de ser arrastrada fuera del cuarto por Weiss

-Jumhh si no fuera por que el pequeño tiene hambre me quedaría para discutir la idea que tienes de mi Yang- le dijo con una de sus miradas que normalmente van dirigidas a Jaune - pero ya hablaremos cuando regrese

Y así salieron acompañadas del pequeño perro, dejando a Yang sola ya que Blake había salido a la librería desde la mañana aprovechando la falta de misiones y su necesidad de leer algo nuevo, y no es que Ninjas of Love la haya aburrido sino que al devorar los libros quería algo nuevo.

-Ufff espero que la Ice queen ya este tranquila para cuando regresen, o sino que al menos haya olvidado lo que dije - dijo en voz alta mientras se estiraba, le gustaba la sensación relajante al estirar después de un entrenamiento- Bueno creo que será bueno ir a la ducha de una vez - dijo mientras buscaba un cambio de ropa cuando se vio interrumpida por el ruido de la puerta del cuarto abriéndose lentamente

Era raro que Ruby o Weiss abrieran tan tranquilamente si habían tenido que regresar por algún olvido o si paso algún desastre y necesitaran de ella por lo que era más probable que Blake acabara de regresar. El silencio después de que la puerta se cerró confirmaba que solo podía ser la faunus

-Hey Blake ¿por que tan callada? ¿no encontraste tu libro?- pregunto la rubia sin voltearse estando segura de que era su compañera la que habia entrado- ... ¿o me estas aplicando la ley del hielo? al menos dime como te fue este silencio es un poco... -fue interrumpida al sentir un par de manos que atraparon súbitamente sus senos - pero qué diablos - se puso en guardia de inmediato dándose la vuelta dispuesta a atacar al deducir que algún pervertido se había colado en el cuarto, pero se detuvo de inmediato al ver a su amiga mirándola directo a los ojos- ¡¿Blake?!

El color se le subió a la cara de inmediato y miro por un momento a la faunus, a pesar de no ser una chica tímida el haber sido tocada de esa forma por su compañera la descoloco un poco, Blake no acostumbraba hacer bromas pesadas, apenas y hacia bromas ligeras por lo que hacer algo así era de lo más extraño.

-¿Blake? ¿por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto al ver que la faunus no decía nada ni reaccionaba, solo mantenía su mirada en su rostro, se estaba preguntando si habría algo mal con su compañera cuando noto que esta empezaba a bajar la mirada y recorrerla con ¿una expresión de deseo?

Con esto la rubia ya no pudo más y toda la cara se puso completamente roja, ya había pasado por situaciones muy parecidas, era consciente de que su cuerpo estaba bastante desarrollado para su edad y que muchos, realmente muchos hombres la notaban así como algunas mujeres, y nunca se había dejado ver así sin su permiso, después de todo un golpe suyo podía quitarle lo mirón a cualquiera. Pero ella no era cualquiera, era Blake, su compañera de equipo, su compañera generalmente tranquila y tal vez un poco tímida, no se explicaba el por qué ni el cómo podía estar comiéndosela con la mirada ni cómo reaccionar

-Ajamm... Blake, ¿estás bien?, es decir, bueno podrías decirme que estas... dime cualquier cosa, esto es muy raro e incómodo- decía mientras la otra dejaba de mirarla de arriba abajo y con mucha atención en ciertas zonas como sus pechos, en especial sus pechos que apenas cabían en la diminuta blusa de tirantes que además de ser pequeña y no dejar casi nada a la imaginación, se pegaba a ella por el sudor del ejercicio que termino hace poco.

-Yang - salió de sus labios casi como un susurro, justo antes de relamerse los labios y dar un paso al frente, cosa que asusto un poco a la aludida que tuvo que dar un paso atrás con las piernas un poco temblorosas - Yaaaang - volvió a decir un poco más fuerte dando otro paso al frente sin dejar de ver a la rubia directamente a sus pechos

Con el segundo paso Yang ya no pudo más y no queriendo retroceder ni verse como una cobarde se abalanzo un poco hacia adelante para sujetar a Blake por los hombros y tratar de detener su avance. Estaba nerviosa y desconcertada, ¿qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿qué pensaba su amiga? ¿qué era lo que quería?

-Blake, por favor dime que te pasa, estas actuando muy raro y - no pudo terminar, la faunus se había lanzado a sus labios y la estaba besando con deseo y bastante fuerza.

Blake estaba besando a Yang, con pasión y fuerza, sin motivos y de una forma condenadamente sexy. Por un momento su mente se detuvo, ella no tenía ningún tipo de relación de ese tipo con su amiga, pero extrañamente el beso era realmente bueno. Un beso largo y placentero, tanto que no se dio cuenta en que comento comenzó a corresponderle y participar con su lengua en el juego que la gatita había empezado

Al darse cuenta se separó de ella usando los brazos sin querer ser muy brusca

\- ¿Pero qué? ¿Blake que haces? - dijo mientras retomaba su respiración, al parecer el beso la había dejado sin aliento sin darse cuenta

-Yang ven conmigo, ese beso será lo de menos - dijo con una voz sensual y bastante lenta, casi adormilada - no me digas que no te gusto - termino de decir mientras volvía a acercarse a su boca, solo para ser rechazada de nuevo al ver como Yang volteaba su cara mientras miraba al piso

-Estas actuando muy raro creo que deberíamos hablar un poco y...- a penas alcanzo a decir eso antes de soltar un gemido al sentir de nuevo las manos de su amiga en sus pechos, solo que esta vez a parte de tomarlos los comenzó a masajear lentamente en movimientos circulares y de forma tan suave que saco varios gemidos mucho más silenciosos que el primero, era un esfuerzo muy grande el no dejarse llevar por la sensación y gritar libremente con el trato que estaba recibiendo, pero no debía, toda esta situación era muy extraña y debía saber el por qué Blake se estaba portando así. Aunque con las caricias que estaba recibiendo le parecía más que difícil pedirle que pare y saber que está sucediendo.

Durante su disputa mental se perdió por un momento en las sensaciones hasta que sintió como una de las manos dejaba su seno izquierdo para empezar a resbalarse hacia abajo lentamente, su mente estaba nublada por el calor que estaba empezando a expandirse por todo su cuerpo desde los senos hacia el vientre y llegando poco a poco más abajo hasta...

-Por dios Blake no lo hagas, ¿qué es lo que tienes? - pregunto con la respiración cortada y tomando la mano que se acercaba peligrosamente al sur de su cuerpo

-Solo necesito tu calor Yang, tu calor y tu cuerpo - contesto con la misma voz lenta y algo soñolienta mientras levantaba la vista y la veía a los ojos - y sé que tu también lo deseas - termino de decir al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano que a alejo de la entrepierna de Yang y la dirigía a su pecho haciéndola hundir su mano en la suave carne que cubría su top negro

Yang suspiro y no pudo evitar apretar un poco el bien formado seno que estaba bajo su mano, lo apretó un poco con los ojos cerrados y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción, no le eran indiferentes las mujeres y nunca pensó estar en una situación así con ninguna de sus compañeras de equipo, pero aun así no pudo evitar disfrutar por un momento el poder tocarla. Momento que no duro mucho ya que después del suspiro abrió los ojos y pudo ver de cerca los ojos de la faunus, esos ojos con rasgos felinos pero que en ese momento se veían nublado y dilatados

-Esto no está bien - dijo en voz baja tratando de retroceder si lograrlo al toparse con la cama tras de ella y su amiga aun con su mano en su seno - algo te está pasando y no deberíamos...- de nuevo fue interrumpida pero esta vez por la mano que la tenía atrapada, Blake le había tapado la boca con la mano y con la que tenía libre dejo de acariciarla para bajar hasta el final de su blusa y empezar a recorrer lentamente esta parte del abdomen de su amiga

-Shhh no digas nada, yo lo quiero y tú lo disfrutas- dijo para acto seguido levantar la blusa que le estorbaba y a una velocidad increíble dirigir su boca hasta la clavícula de la que parecía ser su presa

Al sentir la lengua en esa zona todo su cuerpo se calentó de inmediato, había notado que algo le pasaba a su compañera pero no sabía que era, solo sabía que algo la estaba haciendo comportarse así y ella no podría tomar ventaja de eso, a pesar de que la faunus si estaba tomando ventaja, su lengua no se quedó quieta en la clavícula y comenzó a bajar dándole atención a cada centímetro de piel por el que pasaba mientras se dirigía a los pezones que ya estaban endurecidos y se notaban a pesar del brasier.

Fue un recorrido rápido pero bastante detallado hasta llegar al borde del brasier, ahí la faunus dejo libre la boca de su amiga para usando las 2 manos retirar la prenda que le estorbaba. Lo hizo bastante rápido y suave sacando unas garras que Yang nunca había visto en su amiga y la dejaron atónita al ver lo fácil que cortaban la parte que unía las copas, eran filosas y algo que nunca había visto en ella por lo que la sorpresa le impidió negarse y la lengua que se situó rápidamente en el endurecido pezón le impidió decir alguna queja, de su boca solo salió una maldición seguida de un par de gemidos. No podía dejar que su amiga hiciera todo eso si claramente no se encontraba bien pero no pudo evitar dejarse llevar al sentir como una de las garras empezaba a rasguñar muy suave el pecho que estaba previamente desatendido.

Al sentir esa lengua que es más suave que la de un gato pero más áspera que la de un humano recorrer con ansias su pecho y pasar al otro a darle la misma atención con lamidas superficiales seguidas de besos y unas pocas mordidas se perdió por un momento y en un acto reflejo que no pudo evitar tomo la cabeza de su compañera de batas y la atrajo hacia ella arqueando un poco la espalda, tal vez no quería pero su cuerpo la traiciono por un momento y sus manos actuaron por si solas así como un cosquilleo que le recorrió toda la espalda y termino en su entrepierna. Habían caído en la cama y ella no se había dado cuenta como, probablemente al momento en que su amiga saco las garras, literalmente, cayo de espaldas y no se había dado cuenta hasta que noto que su felina amiga detuvo las lamidas para sostener su peso en sus antebrazos

-Dust Blake, no podemos seguir, hay que averiguar qué te pasa- logro decir con esfuerzo y la respiración entrecortada pensando que su amiga había terminado y podrían hablar, claro que no fue así y se dio cuenta al ser de nuevo callada con un beso otra vez profundo y exigente, el cual iba a detener y no pudo al sentir como una mano se colaba dentro de su short. Esto la paralizo por un segundo, la mano descendía rápido y directo al punto donde Yang más lo necesitaba en ese momento y la humedad que estaba presente ahí era la prueba de ello, en cuanto el primer dedo llego a su destino no tuvo tiempo de llevar a cabo su plan pues una explosión se dio en el cuerpo de la rubia que estaba de espaldas a la cama con su centro ardiendo y húmedo y su mente completamente nublada, no tuvo control sobre ella y sus manos fueron directo a la cara de la faunus y cortaron la distancia entre ellas, esta vez la rubia la beso, fuerte, con ansias, con una energía sexual increíble, sus lenguas batallaban por tomar el control dejando todo lo demás en segundo plano, solo se besaron, el beso más largo de ese día, tan intenso que ambas tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire, la rubia al igual que la faunus estaba tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperarse cuando sintió a su amiga desplomarse sobre ella, esto la tomo por sorpresa y con sumo cuidado le levanto un poco la cara para poder revisarla mejor.

Después de verificar que su respiración se estaba normalizando con delicadeza le abrió un ojo para revisar sus pupilas, las que como había sospechado estaban dilatadas y un poco vidriosas.

-Tengo que averiguar quién le hizo esto y.… bueno primero poner todo en orden- dijo en voz alta para liberar un poco de tensión, soltó un bufido y se llevó las manos al rostro con mucha vergüenza al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. Tomo con delicadeza la mano que su compañera había metido a su short y que estaba justo donde la faunus pensaba llegar, y la saco con cuidado de no despertarla, no quería que tratara de continuar donde se quedaron. Al lograrlo se puso de pie y de nuevo tuvo una sensación de vergüenza al notarse desnuda de la cintura para arriba y húmeda en una zona específica.

-Creo que tengo que tomar esa ducha especialmente fría y lo más rápido posible, no me arriesgare a que Blake despierte y pase algo que no debería- dijo mientras tomaba el cambio de ropa que había preparado y se ponía una blusa para ir a las regaderas de la escuela, no sin antes dejar bien cerrada la puerta del cuarto para evitar problemas.

Al regresar de la ducha encontró que Blake seguía durmiendo profundamente así que aprovecho para acercarse y revisar de nuevo sus pupilas, que por suerte se veían del todo normales para una chica gato

\- Que suerte- dijo con un suspiro de alivio

-Hey Yaaang, volvimos- dijo a modo de saludo la líder del equipo al abrir la puerta y entrar seguida de su perro Zwei

\- Hey Ruby, ¿dónde está Weiss? - pregunto al notar que no venía con su hermana y pensando como podría explicarle la situación, y que tanto omitir, y en equipo buscar respuesta a lo que le paso a su compañera

\- Ella está hablando con el personal del puerto, cuando estábamos buscando la comida nos dijeron que había escases por un ataque a los barcos que transportaban la comida y productos de la tienda de mascotas; a parecer confundieron esa carga con un cargamento de dust y hubo un enfrentamiento

-Ya veo... ¿y se quedó a preguntar por la carga de dust?

-Si, por eso ya para saber si la cazadora que detuvo a los ladrones estaba bien, parece que llego una cazadora y al detener a los ladrones cayo en unas cajas de cat nip y no la vieron salir, no saben que paso con ella, pero si es una cazadora o estudiante de la escuela es imposible que una caída así la haya dañado, Weiss tuvo que revisar que no fuera una distracción para colarse a los almacenes de dust, ya sabes que a veces desconfía demasiado

-¿Cat nip?

-Sip, al menos eso pudo amortiguar la caída

-Ya veo- contesto la rubia dejando la idea de investigar el caso en equipo y esperando a que la faunus felina despertara para hacer un pequeño interrogatorio


End file.
